Annalise Rogue
by yumirox101
Summary: Jack needs help finding an important treasure. He knows only two people who might know where it is and what its power holds. Only one of them is dead, and the other is less than willing to help. Who are they, and what do they know?
1. Chapter 1

So this one takes place between COTBP and DMC. Jack finds he needs an old friend, and that old friend might be dead. So, here's the story!

* * *

Annie

Chapter 1

Jack rowed the small boat ashore. He lugged it on the beach, and made his way towards the town. He wore his long coat and his hat. He had his own distinct appearance that everybody knew. The rumors got there before he even thought about leaving for the town. He was on the opposite side of Port Royal, and wanted to keep from causing attention from himself. He walked along the dock and down the bridge and around the corner into a familiar shop. He just walked in and looked around. A sword pointed at his back, and he wheeled around with a smile.

"Ah, William, how have you been?" Jack smiled.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" William snapped at him. Even though he was accused of piracy he managed to keep his apprenticeship with the black smith. He didn't want to continue on a life of piracy, but if it was something he had to do…he'd do it.

"Can't two old friends stop in on each other to catch up on past events that have passed since the two friends passed each other?" Jack smiled.

Will gave him a look and put his sword away. "I don't want any part of what your planning, Jack."

"Disappointing; I was going to-never mind, you wouldn't want anything to do with it." Jack said and started towards the door. He had the bait, now all he needed was for the whelp to bite…

"Wait," Will called. Jack smiled and turned around. "What is it that you're looking for, Jack?"

"I do believe you remember a certain female aboard my ship that you met. Nice girl, sort of short, skinny, brownish hair, creepy eyes that change colors?" Jack smiled as he walked towards the young man.

"Annalise?" Will asked. Jack nodded once.

"Annalise." Jack concluded.

Elizabeth started down towards the shop and she got curtsies or bows as she started towards her boyfriends work. She walked in, and saw two men she was fairly familiar with. One she wished she never met, the other-the love of her life. The two men looked up at her from the table she sat at.

"What's going on here?" Elizabeth snapped as she started towards Will.

"Elizabeth," Jack smiled and started towards her.

"Will," Elizabeth stood in front of Will as he stood up.

"Jack," Will called annoyed.

"Will?" Jack asked.

"Jack?" Elizabeth looked at Jack confused.

"Elizabeth," Will looked down at Elizabeth.

"That is enough with the names. Unless people shall start to properly introduce me as _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Jack snapped.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth repeated.

"Young William here has agreed to go on me to find his truly beloved dear Annie." Jack smiled.

"Annie?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's rumored to be dead. I need to know she isn't, Elizabeth," Will admitted.

"Why? She's a pirate," Elizabeth snapped.

"She's the only one who ever knew my father and my mother. She's the only family I have." Will explained.

"Not to mention she could be the only person who can tell you where your father is." Jack added in.

"I have to go, please understand," Will begged Elizabeth. She looked at Will and then Jack. She didn't want Will to get into anymore trouble. There was no way that he would keep from the hangman's noose if he continued to divulge in piracy. But, if they both went together, then they would still be together and not separated by the walls of a prison.

Jack looked down at the two. He really wished she wouldn't invite herself along. She seemed to make things much more complicated. Although it was nice to have another female aboard. The more the better meant all was well for Jack. He was so used to having Annie to flirt with-who usually playfully shunned him-but Elizabeth was different. She seemed to not exactly allow it, but she didn't not allow it.

"If you're going to continue a parade of piracy, then I will stand by your side." Elizabeth said and looked up at Will. Jack groaned-slightly annoyed.

"Great, now it's a party. Shall we depart?" Jack said sarcastically.

"We'll leave tonight." Elizabeth nodded.

Elizabeth kissed her father goodnight, and closed her bedroom door. She opened her dresser drawer and changed from her dress into black pants, a long red vest, her sword, her white shirt, and her hat. She threw a rope down over the edge of the window and looked back at her room. She would know her father would be worried, but she had to leave. She quickly scrawled out a letter, and left it on her untouched bed. She knew he would find it.

William threw his sword on and then his knife in his belt. He was pretty much ready to go. All he needed was to meet Elizabeth. But with the soldiers patrolling the streets it was going to be hard. There was a knock on the back of the shop, and Will opened the door. Elizabeth stumbled in, and they started off towards the Pearl. They hid in the alleys, and stayed in the dark as they went silently towards the beach. There was a skiff waiting for them, and they pushed it off and started towards the Pearl.

They were pulled aboard by Gibbs, and they started towards Jack.

"Full canvas! All hands!" Jack called to the crew. And then the Black Pearl took off to find the one they lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2, please review so I can tell if it needs fixing!**

**Annie**

* * *

Chapter 2

The red sun set far off on the horizon. The sea's sunsets were always Elizabeth's favorite thing about sailing. She always loved how the colors blended together and made pictures in the sky that seemed to represent her life in their own way. It had to do with how recently her life had changed. She had gone from a proper, pleasant, noble gentlewoman who knew how to behave properly in the company of others to a…pirate. There was no other word to describe her-other than pirate.

Will looked over at her, and saw her deep in thought as she stared off into the horizon and decided to not bother her. He continued to go on his own way below decks to sit in the galley and think-hardly anybody went into the galley, so he used it for quiet and peace. He went down there to think about Annie. He was so unsure of what he thought of her. She seemed so protective of him, but he couldn't figure out why. She had mentioned something about his father and how she owed him her life. Was that her way of paying her debt to his father?

* * *

Jack stood at the helm and looked down at his compass. The crew came above decks to peer off at the foreign lands. As they passed through the enclosed sea, they noticed one side of the land was green, and the other across the sea was desert. Jack wondered if Annie was really dead. She had mysteriously come back from the dead before-if she really did die. He saw how well she could fake her own death-to the point where the British Royal Navy had taken her off the 'wanted' list of pirates because she had faked her own death. He questioned how.

"Feast your eyes upon the Red Sea," Gibbs called to the crew, "the divider between a grand oasis, and a desolate wasteland in which we call a desert. Keep a watchful eye, mind ye. These waters are rough and they don't call it the Red Sea for the delightful sunsets."

"Aye," Will called as he started towards Elizabeth. She looked up at him, but then back at the horizon. She squinted as she saw something coming towards them.

"Will, what is that?" She asked. He looked towards it.

"I've no idea-get below decks. I have a bad feeling about this," Will ordered.

"No," she protested. She followed him as he went to ask Jack about the approaching threat. Jack had his scope out already and smiled.

"Ah, dust storm." Jack announced. The crew looked at him panicked, and he realized he needed to do something quickly. "Every man get below decks. You too, Elizabeth. We'll have to wait for this storm to pass."

"Did you just call me a man?" Elizabeth accused.

"Tighten those ropes, and make haste!" Jack ordered ignoring her. Everyone tightened the ropes quickly and held the sails up. Then they ran below decks, yet Jack stayed up above.

"He's mad," Elizabeth announced to Will as they rushed down the stairs.

"He's Jack," Will summarized. He pulled her away from the opening and into the shelter of the decks. Gibbs joined them.

Jack stood with his arms crossed as his eyes scanned the horizon to look for any signs of danger. He only knew that the dust storm could cut you and sting, or blow you overboard into the sea and drown you. He knew he could swim fairly well, so he shouldn't have any problems. He couldn't be any more wrong.

As the sand picked up, it blew around whipping violently at his skin. It blew his hat back, but he held onto it.

"Not helpful!" He cried at the storm. Two large figures seemed to blow towards him, with the storm, and it started to die down. He examined the figures-they were two large Spanish galleons. Pirate galleons.

Everything was covered in sand. What seemed like thirty minutes of pain was thirty seconds of sand. The cannons couldn't be used properly because of all the sand. The entire top deck was blanketed in the light red-orange dust. You could hardly tell the sails were black-they looked red. He made note to himself that he would have Masters Ragetti and Pintel clean those sails after they got clear of this Red Sea. While he was assessing his ship, the two ships drew even closer. Then as he looked up, their cannons were revealed, and then fired.


End file.
